A Spoon Full of Sugar
by cabbitqueen
Summary: Two Shot, NejixHinata, she just doesn't want to swallow it.
1. A Spoon Full of Sugar

**Dislaimer: I do NOT own Characters**

- - - - -

A light knock on her door, roused the sleepy Hinata, who had been resting on her bed.

Rubbing a weary eye, she murmured a "Come in." and made sure she looked presentable, sleepy, yet still presentable, after all, living in Hyuga one always had to be presentable.

A gentle yet stern voice spoke as it entered. "Hinata-sama, it's time."

Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked at her older cousin, "N-Neji-nisan..."

She wasn't certain how she felt about him entering her room like this. He had paid her a visit everyday for the past few days.

The first time he came, she almost choked on the vile liquid. She had not expected it to taste so awful.

She had tried to spit it out, tears welling in her eyes at the bitter taste, yet he held her head and forced her to swallow all of it.

Each time he came to her room, he forced her to swallow it. Her stomach clenched at the thought.

Standing before her, he placed his hand upon her head and ran his fingers through her silky locks.

"Hinata-sama, open your mouth." He ordered as he lifted her face up.

Squeezing her eyes shut and clamping her mouth closed she shook her head. Not again. She didn't want that in her mouth again!

"Hinata-sama...don't make me make you." he sternly warned.

With a whimper, she quickly licked her now dry lips and slightly opened her mouth.

In an instant she felt her mouth fill as she gagged.

"Swallow it Hinata-sama." Neji said as he lifted her chin up so she could not spit it out.

Tears welled in her eyes as she felt the vile substance burn down her throat.

"There, now was that so difficult?" Neji asked as he dried her tears and patted her on the head.

Sniffling, Hinata nodded. "It's awful." she coughed, cringing at the taste that lingered.

"It's for your own good." Neji sighed. To be honest, he wouldn't want to swallow it either, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Just a few more days, and you don't have to have it anymore." He tried to comfort.

Hinata made a face. A few more days of ingesting that awful stuff. Knowing about medicine she knew the importance of taking a prescription for the full time, but that stuff was just so vile. What had Tsunade put in it to make it so gross?

"C-Couldn't we just pretend I took it?" Hinata asked with puppy dog eyes and a sniffle.

"Hinata-sama, you ask that every day, you know the answer. If you don't take you medicine you wont get over this cold." Neji reprimanded. "Just be glad you don't have to swallow the medicine Tsunade made for Hanabi. But if your cold gets worse...who knows." Neji smirked.

Hinata blanched at the thought. Hanabi had a more severe cold and if Hinata's medicine was bad, Hanabi's must be toxic.

- - - - -

**A.N.**

I'll bet you all thought it was something else! naughty naughty!


	2. A Mouthful

**I couldn't stop myself...here's a follow up! I think there is something wrong with me.  
**

- - - - -

Neji closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. It had been a full week since Hinata had recovered from her cold, and he had a full week to try to work on his little problem.

He blushed as he thought of asking her to help him with such a thing, but after seeing how well she was able to swallow the bitter medicine, he felt confident that she could handle this.

Nervously he walked to her garden out in the far corner of the estate, she had chosen that spot for its secluded spot and he knew they would be alone, without interruption.

He spied her kneeling by some flowers, her long dark hair help up in a twist, giving him a view of her hitae-less neck.

Swallowing hard, he siliently approached her from behind, hopeful that she would give him a favorable answer.

"Hinata-sama." His low voice called to her.

She gasped as she twisted her head to glimpse at her cousin's waist. "Neji-nisan?" She licked her lips as she said his name, drawing his eye to them as they moved.

She started to stand, but he held up his hand to stop her. "I, Hinata-sama...I wanted to ask..." he cleared his throat which had suddenly gone dry.

Her soft eyes light up and she smiled, "Anything, Neji-nisan."

He felt slightly relieved by her words, perhaps this time would work out...

Hinata gasped. Kneeling on the ground, her eye level was at Neji's pants, and she just noticed a strange bulge in his pants pocket.

Following her eyes downward, Neji almost blushed. Promptly turning his back to Hinata, he spoke with a slightly shaky voice. "Ah, you see, HInata-sama, I was wondering..." Neji shifted and Hinata heard the sound of clothing move as he extracted an item.

Turning back around, Hinata's eyes almost bulged at what Neji was holding in his hands. Moving close to stand before Hinata, Neji's felt a bit embarassed by the situation.

"N-Neji?" Hinata whispered, almost in shock, her eyes glued to the pale item in Neji's hand. As he moved closer she saw the reddish hue just beneath the pale surface. But what shocked Hinata the most was how large it was. She had never seen anything like it. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, as her eyes questioned Neji.

Nodding her head, she slowly wrapped her pale hands around it. It was so smooth, but she needed both hands for it.

Slowly Hinata placed her mouth on it, her tongue taking a quick lick over its smooth exterior. Opening her mouth wide, Hinata took in as much as she could without causing herself to gag.

Neji held his breath, uncertain of her reaction. Would she spit it out? Would she think it disgusting?

Hinata, slightly panicked. It was too big, it wouldn't all fit in her mouth.

Glancing up, she looked into Neji's eyes. He was visibly nervous. Not wanting to hurt his feeling or pride, Hinata bit down.

Well she tried too. But it was too hard. Very hard.

Taking the large, hard object out of her mouth, Hinata looked at Neji with apologetic eyes.

"I...I think you under cooked the rice...and they are supposed to be bite size." Hinata said as Neji frowned.

Another failure, but he had precisely followed the directions.

As for bite size, he had observed his team and what they took for a bite. Lee had been able to put 3 pork buns in his mouth whole, while Tenten had been able to stuff 4 ohagi into her mouth at once.

"But," Hinata tried to comfort, "At least it looks like daifuku." Hinata tried to stilfe a laugh. Neji was pouting over the fact he couldn't make daifuku which was surprising since he was a genius. "But, why did you want to make it in the first place?" She asked, as Neji's back stiffened.

"For a mission for the new year." He said as he hurried off before Hinata asked him more questions.

Yes the Hokage had thought it would be hilarious to have Neji deliver daifuku to a children's hospital. Which in its self would not be bad, except no one would ever know that he also had to dress up as a bunny.

- - - - -

I know its supposed to be mochi...but that stuff is sticky! you can choke on it! that would be bad for the kids!


End file.
